bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beitreten Brothers
The Beitreten Brothers are a group of five brothers whom are Quincy and members of the reformed Wandenreich's Sternritter after the Thousand Year Blood War. The oldest is Tod Beitreten, the second oldest is Zorn Beitreten, the middle child is Krieg Beitreten, the second youngest is Weisheit Beitreten and the youngest is Urteil Beitreten. They all share the same designation U "The Union" Appearance Despite all of them being of different ages, all five brothers look alike in appearance and height. They have short brown hair that is shaved on the sides along with peach colored skin and brownish-orange eyes. The brothers also wear matching variations of the Sternritter's uniform, including the order's signature ankle-length white cloak and hood. Underneath that they all wear white long-sleeve sweatshirts with white gloves, black belts and long white trousers and black and white sneakers. The only key differences between the brothers is that they all wear piercings, round silver pearls, on different parts of their faces that take the form of pure silver orbs. Tod has a pair of piercings on his ears, Zorn has one on his right eyebrow, Krieg has one on the left side of his nose, Weisheit has one underneath his bottom lip while Urteil has one on his tongue. Personality History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Great Spiritual Power Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Master Swordsmen Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Enhanced Durability Enhanced Endurance Sync Teamwork Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: Being Quincy, the brothers primarily absorb the spirit particles in the atmosphere. With them they can create weapons or techniques using the reishi. Ordinarily they have an easier time in places more saturated with spirit particles, such as Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, but the by using their Schrift, the brothers can also easily absorb a decent amount of reishi in the Human World. *'Hirenkyaku Experts': All five brothers are highly skilled with this technique. They are able to move fast enough with each other while overpowering the enemy. It has been revealed that out of the five of them, Weisheit is the one whose the most skilled in this. The Union (連結 (ザ・ユニオン), Za Yunion; Japanese for "Linking"): The ability that the Beitreten brothers all share is that they can merge their body into one of them. Meaning that four of the brothers can merge with the fifth brother's body. With this the other four can release parts of their body, such as their arms and legs from the fifth's body to act as support and increasing physical capabilities. A rare skill is that if the main body is injured then the four brothers can automatically switch between main bodies with the enemy being none the wiser. Furthermore each brother can give their physical strengths and speed to the main body. Tod is usually the one controlling the main body *'Three-Times Kick': A kicking move in which two more legs appear out alongside the third leg and all three strike the opponent at once. This move is very strong as the kick's strength is doubled with the two extra legs. *'Three-Times Punch': A punching move variation of Three-Times Kick. In this case the brothers pop out two more arms with the third one and strike the opponent with three fists at once. Because of the added fists, the attack is three-times as powerful. *'Asura': Based off of the mythical demons, two of the brothers shoot their arms and heads out of the main body. All six hands now wield a weapon while each head can see from different angles. This move is very effective as it increases the brother's attacks and sight. Spirit Weapon Reishi Dual Falchions: Being Quincy the Beitreten Brothers can absorb and manipulate the spirit particles in the atmosphere and create a weapon using their quincy cross as a medium. For the brothers their favorite weapon are dual falchions. The blades are silver while the handles are blue and the guards are white. Category:Primarch11 Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)